


take me apart and colour me in

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Edging, Exhibitionsim, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Masturbating, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, S E X, Soft Aftercare, Teasing, Voyeurism, authority kink i guess?, but also soft, cumming untouched, dildo, fantasising, hard sex, hooo boy, i think thats all, is that all, its very soft tho, name kink kinda tbh, rough, spoiler is that its roleplay, surprise shiro walks in on him, thats shiros kink, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Starting at his parted thighs, he traced them over the skin, soft and smooth from his shower, skirting over his hip bones and over his abdomen and over his chest, circling around his nipples for a few moments before he gave in, brushing his thumbs over them, eyes fluttering closed as they pebbled under his touch.He breathed out a soft sigh, gently tugging and twisting them for a few moments before moving his hands away, splaying his fingers over his abdomen and taking in a few breaths. His cock had already perked up in interest, but Lance didn’t want to touch it just yet, wanted to get himself really turned on first, nice and desperate.He continued letting his fingers dance over his skin as he let his mind wander. He didn’t often let his mind wander like this when he got off, feeling too guilty afterwards, but he had a nice new toy to fuck himself with so he might as well allow himself the full experience, let himself think about a certain someone while he did so.





	take me apart and colour me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/gifts).



Lance was excited. The day had dragged on, but at last he’d retired to his quarters in the Atlas, door pushed closed, bed freshly made. He’d showered, spending a while shaving everywhere and massaging various creams into his skin.

Humming to himself he sauntered out of his bathroom, air dried and naked, going to his closet and opening the box in there.

He bit his lip as he got it out, turning it over in his hands and admiring it. It was new, the dildo, one he’d bought last time they stopped on Earth, and he was yet to try it. It was a nice size, bigger than the others he owned, so Lance was eager to try it out. 

He flipped the light off, turning his lamp on and dimming it, before pulling the duvet back on the bed and sprawling himself out, laying the toy and the lube next to him, taking a moment to tease the very tips of his fingers over his skin. 

Starting at his parted thighs, he traced them over the skin, soft and smooth from his shower, skirting over his hip bones and over his abdomen and over his chest, circling around his nipples for a few moments before he gave in, brushing his thumbs over them, eyes fluttering closed as they pebbled under his touch.

He breathed out a soft sigh, gently tugging and twisting them for a few moments before moving his hands away, splaying his fingers over his abdomen and taking in a few breaths. His cock had already perked up in interest, but Lance didn’t want to touch it just yet, wanted to get himself really turned on first, nice and desperate.

He continued letting his fingers dance over his skin as he let his mind wander. He didn’t often let his mind wander like this when he got off, feeling too guilty afterwards, but he had a nice new toy to fuck himself with so he might as well allow himself the full experience, let himself think about a certain someone while he did so.

He liked to think that the toy wasn’t as big as his captain was, wouldn’t fill him up as nicely as he would. Maybe next time they were back home he’d pick up another one, a bigger one, one that might rival Shiro’s cock.

He didn’t _know_ , of course… But Lance was sure of it. Everything about his captain was just so _big_ , there was no way he didn’t have a nice big cock to complete the package. 

Lance took a brief moment to contemplate that, about Shiro, sprawled lazily on his bed, evening wear- sweatpants, probably- how the waistband would be pulled down enough just enough for him to pull his cock out. 

How he’d work his hand over himself, cock hardening under his own ministrations, breathy sighs escaping him. Teeth biting into his lip until it was nicely plumped, a sheen of saliva coating it, other hand snaking down to cup his balls, gently massaging them between his fingers. Hand working steadily over his length- and a length it was- pulling foreskin down to expose the head, thumbing through his slit, squeezing at his balls and a soft breathy groan as precum beaded, and he’d spread it down his shaft.

Lance whined softly, legs spread further, fingers back tugging needily at his nipples as he pictured it. Who did his captain picture? Who did Shiro think about burying his cock inside of as he stroked it? Who did he think about having spread out beneath him, pounding into them, or sat in his lap, bouncing on him? Could Lance possibly indulge himself for a moment and fantasise that it might be Lance?

That Shiro might think about throwing Lance up against a wall when he was all sweaty from training the same way that Lance had thought about jumping Shiro? That Shiro might think about working him open, spreading him on his cock, holding him close or holding him down, Lance wasn’t picky.

Lance whined softly, fingers trailing down his hips, along his inner thighs, and if he gave a breathy little whimper of Shiro’s name then no one had to know. 

He finally allowed himself to touch his cock, wrapping his fingers loosely around the base of it, already having filled out a hefty amount from his thoughts, lightly, teasingly stroking over himself. 

He sighed softly, biting his lip and letting his head tip back a little against the pillows, debating whether he should try and get an orgasm out of himself before he started stretching. 

He gave another breathy sigh, working his hand steadily over his cock, coaxing it to full hardness, other hand dancing over his skin, tugging at his nipple, drawing a little gasp from him before going down to cup his balls, gently squeezing.

Lance let his legs fall apart further, whining softly as he let his fingertip rub over his entrance, bucking his hips slightly, already feeling desperate to be filled.

He reluctantly let go of his cock, reaching for the lube and uncapping it, squeezing some onto his fingers and teasing at his entrance, before sinking one into himself.

He knew he could take two, but he started with one, wanting to tease himself, wanting to be almost begging for it. He thrust it gently in, sighing happily at the slight stretch, but he knew it wasn’t enough.

He ended up giving in and sinking a second into himself a few moments later; Shiro’s fingers would be thicker than his own. He worked them into himself, giving soft little breathy gasps, making sure to avoid his prostate as he spread them, hips steadily rocking in time with his thrusts.

He brought his free hand to tease lightly at his cock where it lay heavily against his thigh, aching to be touched, and Lance gave a soft hiss at the relief. He gave it a quick few tugs and then settled for tracing his fingertips up his shaft, enough to feel good, but not enough for any more relief.

After a few more minutes of that, Lance gave in, pushing a third finger into himself and moaning, biting down on his lip, eyes closed as he gasped. That felt good, that was what he wanted. 

He teased around his prostate, not letting himself touch it properly, just enough to make him gasp, aching for more. He glanced at the toy and gave a soft whine, wanting it inside of him. He made himself go for a few more minutes with his fingers, panting as he thrust them into himself, before finally hooking them into his prostate, gasping out a loud moan as he did so, mouth hanging open in pleasure as he immediately gave into it, pressing again and again as he fucked himself.

“Shiro-” He gasped, bucking his hips quickly as he fucked his fingers into himself, aiming for that spot with each thrust, other hand wrapped back around his cock messily jerking himself off, spreading precum down his shaft as he worked his fingers into himself over and over.

He whined, picturing Shiro over him, lips pressed close to his ear, praising him, fucking his fingers into him hard, making sure he was aiming for his prostate, telling Lance how well he was taking them as he arched off the bed, cock leaking over himself. 

He just wanted Shiro to tell him how pretty he looked, how well he was going, what a good boy he was. What a pretty little slut moaning for him, taking his fingers, begging for his cock. 

And Lance was- he was begging. Almost silent, breathless little pleas; “ _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Shiro, give it to me, give me your cock, fuck me, please, please, fuck me.”_

It only took a few more moments before Lance was gasping, arching into his touch, fucking himself hard as he came, cum spilling over his abdomen, reaching as far as his collar bones, painting his skin a milky white.

Lance panted harshly, working himself through it before slowing his hands to a stop, letting his cock fall back against his stomach, pulling his fingers from himself.

He lay there for a few moments basking in it, a small tired smile on his face, but he wasn’t finished yet. No, he wasn’t about to stop yet just because he’d given in and let himself cum too soon.

He had a nice cock to fill him up, a nice cock to pretend was his captain’s, even if he knew it wouldn’t be as big as the real thing.

After catching his breath for a minute or two, he picked up the toy, looking it over again and biting his lip. He brought it to his lips, pressing a few soft kisses to the tip. 

He hummed, sitting up and getting on his knees, holding the toy as if Shiro was sitting in front of him, and he leant over it, tongue darting out to lap over the head, imaging Shiro’s hand petting his hair, and Lance moaned.

He shifted again, resting on his elbows, ass in the air, parting his lips and taking the cock into his mouth, sucking a little, hollowing his cheeks, just as he would if it was a real cock, sinking down as far as he comfortably could, before pulling back up. 

He moaned softly, sinking down again, relaxing his throat and taking a little more in, imagining how Shiro’s fingers would curl into his hair, holding him firmly, a soft groan escaping his lips as Lance worked his tongue over him.

Lance bobbed his head, eyes closed as he took the toy into his mouth, pressing in deeper each time, working himself as much as he could, pulling back when he gagged and trying again, focusing hard until the toy was slipping into his throat comfortably with each thrust.

Lance groaned around it, imagining Shiro’s breathy gasp of his name, fingers tightening in his grip and Lance would look up at him and smirk, throw him a wink, maybe and Shiro would groan, pulling Lance’s head further over his cock, burying himself into the tight heat of his mouth.

He’d gasp and he’d tell Lance how fucking good he looked like this, taking his cock, how he was taking it like he was made for it; made to suck Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s cock was bigger, he knew, but he could take it- he could train himself up, keep practicing until he was deepthroating him, until Shiro could grip his hair tightly, hold his face in place and fuck into him as hard and as deep as he liked and Lance would just sit there and take it like a good boy.

Lance groaned around him, whining and pulling off, cock feeling heavy where it hung between his legs again, having hardened up again, and Lance snaked a hand between his legs to wrap around it, wet cock resting against his cheek as Lance mouthed down the shaft to the balls, keening softly as he tugged at his cock.

He whimpered, turning back over and sitting up on his knees, picking up the lube again and slathering it over the toy, holding it down on the bed and positioning himself above it, knocking the tip at his entrance and groaning, biting his lip.

He cried out as he finally sank down onto it, thicker than his fingers had been and longer, too. Filling him up in a way that he hadn’t had the pleasure of being for a long time, and god, it felt incredible.

“Shiro…” He gasped, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure as he sank down the whole way, taking it all in and he stayed like that for a moment, before beginning to slowly rock his hips.

“Shiro- fuck-” He moaned, other hand coming up to brush over his nipple, flicking it with his nail and crying out softly, hips bucking.

He brought his hand down to splay on his hip, not nearly big enough, but enough to fuel his fantasy. How he’d sink onto Shiro’s cock, and Shiro would grip his hips, groan, head tipping back but not enough so that he couldn’t watch Lance.

And he’d be entranced by Lance, wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of him as he worked himself on his cock, gripping his hips, hands far too big, nearly touching around his waist. 

“Shiro-” Lance gasped, crying out loudly as he shifted his hips, knocking the tip of the toy straight into his prostate, and then he whimpered, quickly rocking his hips, bouncing on the toy and desperately trying to replicate the movement.

He gasped harshly, moaning, cock leaking against his thigh, but he barely even thought to touch it, gasping and whining as he fucked the toy straight into his prostate again and again. “Shiro- Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro-”

“Lance?” 

That wasn’t fantasy Shiro’s pleasured voice. That wasn’t fantasy Shiro’s voice at all.

Lance opened his eyes, panic spiking through his chest as he looked to the door where very real Shiro was standing, wide eyed, looking at him.

“Uh- S-Shiro, I, uh-” He said, voice raw and dry from his constant moans and gasps.

Shiro’s eyes flicked over his body and he closed the door behind him. “Don’t let me stop you.” He said, voice low as he folded his arms over his chest.

“What?” Lance asked in a small squeak.

“Were you not fucking yourself on that toy thinking about me?” He asked, tilting his head, daring Lance to tell him he was wrong.

Lance didn’t tell him he was wrong, he didn’t say anything, just looked back at him in a mixture of confusion and arousal.

“Show me.” He murmured, taking a few steps closer to the bed. 

“You- you want- me to-?”

“Come on, Lance.” Shiro said, almost condescendingly. “Be a good boy for me. Let me see what you were doing, be a good boy and make yourself cum on that toy and maybe I’ll show you the real thing.”

Lance whimpered softly at that, cock twitching and he bit his lip, rocking his hips a little, watching as Shiro’s eyes darkened, raking his eyes over Lance’s body.

“There we go, good boy.” He praised softly and Lance keened, so worked up, having been so close and now Shiro was here, right here, watching him, praising him.

He wasn’t going to last, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

He picked up the pace, rocking his hips faster, bouncing on the toy, lips parted as he moaned and whimpered, keeping his eyes on Shiro, watching as his gaze darted over him from his flushed chest to his cock, leaking over the bed, to the cock disappearing into his ass again and again and again.

“Shiro-” Lance gasped, whining softly, shifting his hips and gasping out a harsh moan as he pressed into his prostate.

“Again.” Shiro commanded softly.

“Shiro- Shiro I’m not gonna last.” Lance whined.

“ _Again._ ” Shiro said, a soft growl and Lance whimpered, doing as he was told and fucking the toy hard against his prostate, throwing his head back as he moaned.

“Shiro…” Lance whined, moving to take his cock in hand.

“No.” Shiro said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Shiro, please…”

“No.” Shiro instructed again. “I want you to cum untouched, fucking yourself over that fake cock.”

Lance keened at that, biting down on his lip hard. “Shiro- I can’t- I can’t cum untouched, I need it- please let me-”

Shiro growled. “Do as your captain tells you, cadet.” 

Lance gasped, whining and shaking his head desperately, though moving his hand away from his cock, bouncing on the toy faster.

“I am going to tell you when you are to cum, cadet. And you are going to do as you are told because I am your commanding officer, and you are going to be a good little boy and cum. If you don’t, then I am going to walk out of this room and we are never going to speak of this again, do I make myself clear.”

“Yes- yes sir, yes, yes.” Lance moaned, nodding. 

Shiro nodded, watching him hungrily for a few more moments before he gave the order.

“Cum.” Just a single word, soft and forceful all at once and Lance didn’t think that he was going to be able to do it, that he was going to let this slip through his fingers because his body wouldn’t cooperate and they’d never talk about this again, he’d never get to see that perfect cock he’d been dreaming about for literal years.

He practically sobbed in relief as his orgasm wracked through him, cum spilling messily from his cock over his thigh, dripping onto the bed sheets beneath him, quickly fucking himself on the toy as he worked himself through it, slowing his hips as he came down from it, skin covered in a sheen of sweat and chest heaving.

“Good boy, Lance.” Shiro murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and Lance looked over to him after slipping the toy out of himself, now just taking in his appearance properly.

He was still in his work clothes, which meant that he had been working late and was now just coming to bed, walking past Lance’s room and obviously heard him moaning his name.

Lance flushed, watching as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way, leaving it on, as he moved to unbutton his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off. 

Lance flicked his eyes up, meeting Shiro’s eyes for a moment, and Shiro smirked at him, knowing he was watching as he flicked his eyes back down to where Shiro was now unzipping his trousers, pulling them down and off, taking his shoes and socks off, drawing it out as much as he could.

Finally, he pulled down his underwear, pooling them at his ankles and stepping out of them, hard cock springing free and Lance was sure his mouth was watering. He groaned softly, eyes filled with lust as he looked at it and there was nothing he had ever wanted more in his life than that cock inside of him, right now.

“Up to scratch?” He asked with a smirk and Lance whimpered in response, barely able to drag his eyes away from it and up to Shiro’s face, giving a shaky nod.

“Uh huh.” Lance nodded, wetting his lip, throat going dry as Shiro took a few steps closer to the bed, cock at perfect height for Lance’s lips.

He didn’t have a choice, really. There was no universe in which he wasn’t about to suck Shiro’s cock, and if there was then he wanted no part of it.

He moaned, taking Shiro’s cock in hand, hot and heavy and his slim fingers barely touched around it. He looked up at Shiro, pressing his lips to the tip in a soft kiss, watching Shiro’s face as he wet his lip.

Lance hummed, parting his lips and gently swirling his tongue around the tip, taking in Shiro’s soft groan, fingers coming up to lace through Lance’s hair and Lance could have purred with how good that felt. 

He took Shiro’s cock into his mouth a little, moaning around him and sucking softly, eyes falling closed as he revelled in how it felt to be full like this, taking as much of Shiro’s cock into his mouth as he could.

It was overwhelming almost, in a way that the toy hadn’t been. He was so much bigger, for starters, just like Lance knew he would be, but knowing and feeling were two different things completely. This cock was attached to a real person, for another, if Lance tried hard enough, went for long enough, he could press his nose into Shiro’s abdomen, feel his cock slip down his throat, but he felt as though that was perhaps for another night.

Shiro was giving soft little breathy groans as Lance worked him, sucking and bobbing, teasing his tongue over the underside, before pulling back and blowing cool air onto his tip. Shiro gasped as Lance flicked his tongue through his slit a few times, salty precum beading which Lance eagerly lapped up.

He’d barely even realised how worked up he’d gotten himself again, practically humping the air as he sucked him, so overwhelmed and focused on the cock in his mouth he hadn’t even realised. 

Shiro gripped his hair, holding him in place as Lance tried to sink back on, not letting him take him back into his mouth and Lance gave a pitiful whimper, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. 

“Look at you.” Shiro murmured, brushing his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip. “Such a pretty eager little cockslut.”

“Uh huh.” Lance moaned softly back, desperate for his cock back in his mouth, moaning as Shiro traced his tip over his lips, smearing them with precum.

“Except I want that pretty ass of yours, hm?” He said, raising an eyebrow and Lance whimpered. “Where you fucked yourself nice and open for my cock, yeah?”

“Please.” Lance whimpered, moaning softly. The only thing right now that sounded better than having Shiro’s cock in his mouth was having it in his ass.

“Mm, hands and knees for me, Lance.” He said, and god, the way he said his name was just- it shouldn’t have sounded so positively _filthy_ , it was just his name, but he was moaning anyway.

He got onto his hands and knees for Shiro, looking back at him and swaying his ass a little in what he hoped was an enticing way.

Shiro hummed lowly, looking at him hungrily and gripping the flesh of his ass, squeezing a little as he positioned himself on the bed behind him. 

Lance whimpered, biting down on his lip, gasping as Shiro pressed his thumb against his hole, dipping it in a little.

“Shiro- Shiro please…”

“Mm, tell me what you want, Lance.”

“Your cock, please, I want your cock, want you to fuck me, please…”

Shiro hummed, smoothing his hands over Lance’s back, stopping by his shoulder blades and pushing, shoving Lance down against the bed so that his face was pressed against the sheets, ass pushed up into the air.

“Better.” He said, sounding almost amused and Lance whimpered again.

“ _Please_.” He whined. “Give it to me, please…”

Shiro made a deliberative noise, and then Lance felt the head of his cock at his entrance, rubbing over it, thrusting between his cheeks, rutting over him a few times, Lance desperately whimpering all the while, before Shiro either took pity on him or gave into his desire and Lance couldn’t discern which as he thrust in in one smooth thrust, burying himself sufficiently inside of him.

“Oh _fuck_.” Lance gasped, mouth falling open and eyes screwing closed. He was so big, so so big, Lance _knew_ that, he’d always _known_ that, even before he’d seen, but having Shiro inside of him like this, filling him up completely… 

Shiro groaned, leaning over him, hands at his hips, holding him in place as he slowly dragged his cock back out of him, head catching on his rim as it slipped out and Lance whimpered at the loss.

Shiro moved one of his hands to guide his cock back to his hole, easily slipping into him and sliding in to the hilt, both groaning as he did so, Shiro’s forehead pressed between Lance’s shoulder blades, pressing him into the bed in an absolutely overwhelmingly wonderful way, keeping his touches delicate but firm as he touched him, easing him into it with slow and gentle thrusts.

Lance was mewling desperately with each thrust, having already cum twice, the second completely untouched, so every movement was intensified over and over again with his oversensitivity, completely over stimulating him and Lance sobbed at the first press against his prostate.

He felt Shiro huff a small laugh against him, tapering off into a moan as Lance clenched tightly around him, whimpering and clutching desperately at the bedsheets.

“Shiro…” He whimpered, voice raw and barely audible over his whining and Shiro pressed a kiss to his back, picking up the pace and fucking his cock into him a little faster.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Lance.” Shiro soothed, stroking his thumb over his hip as he fucked into him, harder and harder until Lance was giving an unintelligible stream of moans and whimpers beneath him.

Lance whined, sure that the sheets were dampening where he was surely drooling on them, lips open in constant gasps.

“So good for me, Lance, you’re taking it so well, feel so good around me, lovely.” Shiro groaned.

“I need- I need- Shiro, I need-”

“Tell me what you need.” Shiro murmured, voice low and rough.

“Touch me, touch me, please, please, touch me…”

“No.” Shiro said sharply, and Lance whined.

“Please, please, please-”

“Sound so pretty begging for me, Lance.” Shiro moaned. “But no. You’re going to cum untouched again.”

“ _Shiro_.” Lance moaned desperately. “I _can’t_.”

“You can, Lance.” Shiro groaned. “You showed me you can.”

“I can’t, I can’t- not again, I can’t-”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro growled, fucking into him harder, shifting a little and pulling Lance back against him by his hips. “If you don’t cum untouched for me then you’re _not going to at all_. Understand?”

“Shiro!” Lance whined pathetically, rocking his hips, keening loudly as Shiro hit against his prostate, cock leaking heavily over the bed. 

“ _Do you understand?_ ” He growled.

“Yes! Yes, I understand- yes, fuck- you fucking asshole-” Lance groaned, whimpering desperately, rocking his hips quickly against him.

Shiro huffed an amused laugh, groaning, digging his fingers into Lance’s hips as he pulled him back against him.

“I’m close.” Shiro warned him gruffly, thrusts losing their rhythm a little as he got closer to the edge and Lance whined. 

He wasn’t going to make it, he wasn’t going to be able to cum- he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it-

“Lance, _baby_ , cum for me, _please_.” Shiro groaned against him as he came, spilling into Lance, filling him up with his cum and how was Lance supposed to refuse that?

How on earth was Lance supposed to do anything other than do as he was told and cum? So he did, crying out loudly, thighs shaking harshly as he spilled onto the sheets, clenching hard around Shiro, milking him of his own cum.

They came down together, Shiro still pressed against Lance’s back, both panting heavily, before Shiro managed to peel himself away from Lance. He pulled his cock gently from him and Lance felt the trickle of cum seeping out of his open hole, Shiro gripping his thighs, using his thumb to push his cum back into his hole with a soft groan.

Lance whimpered, shying away from the touch, too completely overwhelmed and oversensitive for any sort of anything, still panting heavily against the sheets, tears tracked down his face.

Shiro manoeuvred himself, laying down and pulling Lance against his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair as he nestled his head under his jaw in the crook of his neck, Shiro wrapping an arm firmly around him, holding him close.

“How was that?” Shiro asked softly and it was a few moments before Lance could manage to get a response out.

“Good.” He said, voice raw. “Was good. Perfect.”

Shiro chuckled. “If it was perfect then I suppose we won’t have to do it again.”

Lance laughed weakly. “Well, I’m sure there’s something we can improve on…”

“Mm, you came before I got here.” Shiro said in a disapproving tone. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Lance said with a small smile. 

“You looked so good like that though, startled and covered in your cum, riding that toy.”

Lance gave a breathless laugh. “I thought you might like it.”

“Oh, I did.” Shiro assured him.

“I was thinking next time I should be on my back, maybe? Next time I don’t want you to say anything. I just want you to come in and pull the toy out and fuck me hard. Don’t even ask, just do it.”

Shiro huffed a noise that was a half laugh half groan. “That sounds good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmmhm.” Shiro nodded, gently stroking over his back and they were quiet for a few moments.

“Can we go back to your room after we clean up? I don’t wanna deal with sheets and I don’t wanna let go of you long enough for you to change them.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Shiro said with a soft hum. “Let me know when you’re ready to clean up. You want a bath or a shower?”

Lance sighed softly, thinking. “Mm, I don’t know. Maybe clean in the shower and then we can just relax in the bath for a bit? How late is it, anyway?”

“Not too bad, still a few hours before we normally sleep, I should think. Though I expect you’re very tired.”

“I am. Untouched is hard work.” He said in a soft whine. “I should have known you’d do that to me.”

Shiro laughed, shaking his head. “Nice touch, baby. We both know you’re very good at it.”

“Yeah yeah, no thanks to you.” He said, huffing.

“All thanks to me, excuse you.” Shiro laughed and Lance gave a small giggle, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Mmmhm. Okay, I think- I don’t wanna move, but we need to shower, I feel disgusting.” 

Shiro nodded, getting up and looking down at Lance. “You do look pretty wrecked, angel.” He said, scooping Lance up into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom, setting him down in the shower and switching the water on.

Lance sighed softly, a contented smile on his face as Shiro lathered soap over his body, even shampooing his hair again, not because he needed to, just because he knew how much Lance enjoyed it, before carefully cleaning the cum out of him.

“All better?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead and Lance gave a sleepy nod.

“Mmmhm, thank you, baby.” He said and Shiro wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Bath?” He asked and Lance gave a soft whine.

“I don’t know, I think I wanna skip, I’m really tired.” 

“That’s okay, my love.” Shiro said softly with a nod, switching off the water and scooping Lance back up, wrapping him in a towel as he set him down and drying him off. 

He wrapped Lance’s bath robe around him, and his own that they’d put in there in preparation, before picking him up again and carrying him down to what had quickly become their bedroom, but was formerly Shiro’s. 

Untying both of their robes and taking them off, Shiro settled them into bed, Lance snuggling against his chest with a sleepy sigh.

“You might wanna let me have a lie in, tomorrow.” 

“As your captain, that does sound like favouritism.” Shiro said with a hum, gently stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“As my boyfriend I can tell you that it’s _definitely_ favouritism.” Lance said with a sleepy giggle.

“Oh, you’re right.” Shiro said with an amused laugh. “I suppose I’ll have to let you off then, hm?”

“Mm, thanks baby.” Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Get some rest, beautiful, I need you well rested tomorrow.”

“Oh, lest you need to tell everyone why I’m so tired.” Lance giggled.

“Oh angel, I think the whole ship probably heard you.” Shiro teased and Lance snorted.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn i normally really struggle writing porn but i had a great time writing this omg
> 
>  
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on twitter?](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
